


Hands-Free

by kdeutsch80



Category: Hunger Games (2012) RPF, Josh Hutcherson - Fandom, Joshifer - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, jennifer lawrence - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3106604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdeutsch80/pseuds/kdeutsch80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh accepts Jen's challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands-Free

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't know either of these people and this is purely a work of fiction from my filthy mind

Read any relationship advice column and they’ll tell you the key is balance. Finding the yin to your yang, the Taco Bell to your Chipotle, the other half of you. Josh and I are exactly that to each other. We each strengthen the other.

Unless there’s a competition involved. Then it’s every man, or woman, for themselves. We’re both incredibly driven to win, especially if it comes with the added satisfaction of beating each other.

Today’s pick-up game in the driveway was no exception. It was just the two of us and we devolved into trash-talking adversaries in record time. Neither one of us willing to concede even an inch to the other, neither one of us willing to lose.

The game was gritty, intense and sweaty. It was also every bit as much foreplay as it was a competitive game. And we didn’t leave it on the court. 

As I make my way into the house to shower, I can hear him break out into a run behind me. He lost the game and now he’s going to try and beat me to the shower to compensate. Sore loser.

For a split second, I consider letting him have this one. But I’m a sore loser, too.

“Outta the way, grandma,” he gloats as he runs past me.

“Oh, is that how we’re gonna play this,” I ask, a hint of a laugh playing on my lips.

I take off running behind him. He’s a sprinter, but I’ve learned how to keep up with him. We make our way down the hallway and as I catch up to him, he turns into the bedroom. I’m right behind him when Driver runs to the doorway.

Stopping short so I don’t trip over him, I hear Josh laughing as he comes to a stop in the bathroom.

“Fuck you Hutch, you planned that.”

“Aww, what happened to Joshy?”

Making my way into the bathroom, I can see him making that pouty face that makes me love him and hate him at the same time.

“Joshy is reserved for my kind and loving boyfriend. Not for the asshole standing in front of me,” I bite back.

“Ouch, that’s harsh.”

I cross my arms over my chest and shrug my shoulders. 

Josh leans into the shower and turns on the water. It’s impossible to resist staring at the beads of sweat dripping from his hair and rolling down his back. I watch them wind a course over his tattoo and follow it down as it soaks into the waistband of his shorts.

“Since I’m not your kind and loving boyfriend,” I hear him say, “you should probably shower in the guest bathroom down the hall.”

I snap my eyes back up to his face and see the smirk. Fuck, he caught me staring.

“Wouldn’t want him to get the wrong idea about us.”

As he lets the words hang in the air, he hooks his thumbs into his shorts and starts to slide them down. He’s taking his time dragging the shorts and boxers down his thighs. The fucker is teasing me. I desperately want to be mad at him but he knows my weaknesses. And that ass is one of them.

“Fuck you,” I shoot back at him, feigning one last attempt at irritation.

Josh steps into the shower and looks back over his shoulder. “Thanks, but I’d rather fuck you.”

Seeing an opportunity to continue this little cat and mouse game that’s started, I quickly strip out of my workout clothes.

There’s already steam starting to swirl around and the glass has started to fog. I shudder as the warm fog hits my clammy skin.

It’s my turn to smirk. “Sorry Hutch, but I only let my kind and loving boyfriend put his hands on me.”

I’m expecting some witty retort but am met with silence. I feel the intensity of Josh’s gaze before I see it. As my eyes adjust through the steam, I can see the amber of his eyes ebb away as the inky black pools of lust take them over. The sight sends another shiver through me.

He takes a step closer and tucks a few loose strands of hair behind my ear, the gentleness of the action a stark contrast to the look in his eyes. His hand cups my jaw, his thumb brushing across my cheek.

Leaning in, he repeats the action with his other hand. Tilting my head just slightly, he presses his lips to mine. The heat of his lips and the hold he has on me stir a throbbing ache in my core.

“Miss Lawrence, I don’t need to use my hands to fuck you,” he mutters against my lips.

“Is that,” I falter. “Is that so,” I whisper.

Pure need starts to take over my body and I close my eyes. I can feel Josh nod his head.

“I don’t believe you.”

Josh presses his lips to mine again. Pulling away, he asks, “Is that a challenge?”

I nod my head yes and he kisses me again. It’s deeper this time, more feral. His tongue parts my lips and I can’t help the small moan that I make.

Keeping his hands along my jaw, he starts to guide me backwards. He pushes me flush against the glass and the coldness of it makes me jump.

Josh chuckles and the sound reverberates through me. He moves his hands down to my shoulders and begins kissing a trail down my jaw to my neck. I tilt my head to give him better access but he only spends a brief moment there.

Continuing downwards, my skin pebbles under his lips. He reaches my breast and moves to the peaked bud. My breath quickens as he takes it between his teeth and tugs just slightly. I counter by threading my fingers into his hair and tugging.

His lips travel to my other breast and he repeats the process.

The air around us is heavy and humid and it matches the fogginess taking over my mind. The water continues to beat down along Josh’s back.

The sound of my blood pulsing past my ear drowns out the steady drum of the falling water.

Josh starts to make his way back up, stopping to suck on the skin where my shoulder meets my neck. There’ll be bruising there tomorrow. Knowing that he’s branding me as his always sends a thrill coursing through my veins.

My hands are still knotted in his hair when his lips reach my ear. His hands run along my arms until they reach mine.

“If I don’t get to use my hands, neither do you Jen,” he whispers. I gasp for air as he bites my earlobe, roughly grabbing my hands and pinning them against the glass above my head at the same time.

Our tongues meet again in a fiery and impassioned kiss.

He nudges his knee between mine, forcing me to widen my stance. Moving my hands together against the glass, he rakes his free hand down my side.

I whimper into his mouth as his hand squeezes my ass. He has me worked up into a near frenzy at this point already. My patience is starting to waver. My body is screaming for a release from this pleasant torture.

Wrapping his hand around the back of my thigh, he lifts my leg. I’m expecting him to rest it on his hip, but instead he places my foot on the edge of the marble bench.

Josh brings his knee back up and brushes it up against my center. A jolt of pleasure surges through me and I slide down the glass a fraction. I’m resting on his knee now and it’s just the right amount of pressure that I need. My hips buck of their own accord.

“Oh fuck,” I pant. “Oh my God.”

My hips continue to buck forward while Josh brands the other side of my neck. Moans fall from my lips in time with the drops of water.

“You fucking kill me when you make those noises.”

The evidence of that is pressed up against my thigh.

Before I can find the release I’m chasing, Josh lowers his knee. I whine in protest and Josh stops it with a kiss.

“Keep your eyes closed,” he instructs.

I rest my head back against the glass and try to even out my breathing. I can feel him slide against me as he reaches for something. If I was more alert, I could probably figure out what he was doing, but my head is so clouded right now that very little is registering.

He slides back in front of me and my knee buckles at the sudden touch of cool metal against the inside of my thigh. My hands are still pinned to the glass by one of his hands and the sensations begin to overwhelm me.

Josh slowly runs the back of the handheld showerhead up my thigh, stopping only when he reaches my center. My back arches off the glass and I’m gasping for air.

Angling the showerhead up, the pulsating stream of water hits me. The guttural moans that spill from my throat are not of this world. Josh starts to move the showerhead so that the water runs in tight circles around my clit.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! Holy shit!”

The heat and pressure of the water pounding against the sensitive nub is a lethal cocktail. I’m racing towards the edge of the cliff and I’m past the point of turning back. I start to rock against the stream of water, desperate to finish. The familiar tingling sensation begins in my toes and races up my legs.

The coiling in my belly reaches a pitch and I shatter into a million pieces, screaming incoherent obscenities as I ride it out.

As my orgasm begins to subside, Josh tosses the showerhead to the side and lets it fall, dangling from the wall. He crashes his lips to mine and I drunkenly kiss him back.

My whole body is shaking, still trying to recover. I try to open my eyes, but I’m still so spent that trying to keep them open is a challenge.

“Josh,” is all I can manage to pant out.

“That was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.” I manage to keep my eyes open long enough to glance at his face. His pupils are still dilated with desire, but there’s a hint of complete awe mixed in with it. He runs his tongue over his lips.

I nod my head against the glass. Josh lowers my leg from the bench and frees my hands. I collapse against him for support. My ear is pressed to his chest and I can feel his heart racing.

A low chuckle rumbles through his chest.

“Now do you believe that I don’t need my hands to fuck you?”

A shuddered breath is the only reply I can give.


End file.
